Love Blossoms
by 6aNgElIcA9
Summary: Miyu loved Kanata but he liked Akira, forcing her to go to her parents in America. What will happen when he meets her again, in college 5 years later?
1. The day he broke her heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daa! Daa!Daa!

This story is inspired by Daa3xLoVer's story, "Puppy Love Come True"

**Valentine's Day – The day he broke her heart**

"Kyaaa! Saionji-kun! Accept my chocolates! I made them from scratch!"

"No! Accept mine! I'm a better cook!"

"…"

"Wait! Saionji-kun! That's no fair! Take mine too!"

"DASH!"

"…He's…gone…WAIT UP SAIONJI-KUN!"

"Haiii….and so it continues…" sighed Nanami.

"That…that was _scary_," whispered Miyu. "I'll never be able to tell him if they keep surrounding him."

"Come ON Miyu! We have special privileges, remember?"

"…"

"We're part of his friend group! GOD! Don't tell me you forgot that!" yelled Nanami.

"Ahaha! Right, right. Oh, but speaking of being in his friend group, aren't we supposed to be helping him right about now?"

"Why?"

"Because we always do at this time of the year. Duh!"

"But, don't you think he can handle this situation himself? He's a big boy. We shouldn't worry."

Just then, Kanata ran past them, flailing his arms about and yelling for help, while a pack of fan girls ran after him.

"Hai, hai, coming…" sighed Nanami once again. "_Geez_, you think he'd be able to take care of himself by now," she continued before she broke into a run after the girls, a giggling Miyu right behind her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Pssst! Kanata!" whispered Miyu from the tree, trying to get the panting brunet's attention while Nanami blocked the guarded the playground's entrance. His auburn orbs looked up at the owner of the voice. He light out a sigh of relief as he climbed up to join her. Looking at his disheveled and terrified state, the blonde started to giggle once more.

"Shut up Miyu! This isn't funny!"

"Ahahahaha!"

"_Miyu_"

"hahaha – sorry," she said as she stifled her laughter.

"This is why I hate valentine's day," continued the brunet. "It's like the full moon that is needed to turn those fan girls into monsters."

"Kanata…" started Miyu seriously, causing Kanata to stop his rant.

"What?"

"I have something important to tell you –"

"Me too!"

"Wha…?"

"Yeah. But you can go first," offered the brunet.

"No no! You go first! My news can wait."

"You sure?"

"Just tell me already!"

"Okay…" said Kanata as he exhaled. His hands dug into his pockets in search of something. When he finally found what he wanted, he pulled it out – a small gift box. He handed it over to her.

"What-what is this?" stammered the confused blonde.

"Just open it!"

Miyu daintily unwrapped the present in her hands to pull out a beautiful silver necklace.

"Now, I know that you're more of a tomboy but –"

"No! I love it! It's really beautiful…" said the girl as she observed the piece of jewelry that lay delicately in her hands. _Could it be that…he likes me too?_ She thought as a smile slowly spread through her face.

"Great! Then she'll love it too!" exclaimed the excited brunet as he picked the necklace up from her hands and carefully put it back in the box.

"She?" asked Miyu, confused.

"Akira, of course," said Kanata contentedly.

"Akira…" said Miyu as her smile slowly faded. "_Of_ _course_" she whispered to herself more than to anyone else as she got lost in her thoughts.

"Miyu."

"…"

"Oye Miyu!" said Kanata as he waved a hand in front of her face, bringing her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh! Haha! The gift was for Akira? Oh yeah, she'll love it!" exclaimed Miyu as she tried to prevent tears from falling.

"Yeah, I intend to give it to her on Saturday, when she comes back to Japan!" continued Kanata excitedly.

"That's sweet. Listen, Kanata. I have to get to class now, so I'll tell Nanami that you're here, okay?"

"But recess just started and you didn't tell me your important news yet–"

"Oh, my news isn't that important. Rather silly, actually. But, yeah, I have to get to class because I need to ask Mizuno-sensei something. Smell ya later," she said teasingly as she jumped off the tree and ran towards the school building.

"That was…strange…" said Kanata to himself as he watched her run away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I-I just can't believe how stupid I was!" Miyu sobbed into Aya's shoulder as Nanami rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. They were sitting in the girl's bathroom that Miyu ran in to right after she talked to Kanata.

"Shhh, Miyu. It's gonna be okay."

"No it's n-not! I just made a b-big f-fool of myself! Of course he wouldn't like me! To him, I'm just a friend!"

"Miyu…" said Nanami, lost for words.

"I'm so stupid!"

"No you aren't!" exclaimed Aya. "It's not stupid to like someone. But, Miyu, you have to move on when you find that your feelings aren't going to be returned! Don't let him make your life miserable just because he likes someone else instead of you!"

_Why are you talking like this was just a small crush? _Miyu screamed in her head._ I __**love**__ him. I love him so much that my heart aches to see him with someone else._

"I want to go back."

"What?" asked Aya and Nanami in unison.

"I want to go to America. To my parents. I miss them."

"Miyu, just because Kanata –" started Nanami.

"My parents really miss me. They've been trying to get me to go to America ever since they got there. Before, I told them that I won't be able to leave my life here. But, now I **want** to go. I want to get away."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Miyu! You're coming? Really?"

"Hai, mama."

"Well, then I'll book a ticket for this Saturday! It's not too early for you, is it?"

"No, mama. School's almost over and I don't have many things to pack anyways."

"That's great dear! We can't wait to see you! We'll be waiting at the airport for you!"

"Thanks mama. I miss you."

"I miss you too. See you soon!"


	2. I have to leave to let you go

**Disclaimer:** I own Daa!Daa!Daa! ….NOT… :(

**Story So Far:**__

"_Miyu! You're coming? Really?"_

"_Hai, mama."_

"_Well, then I'll book a ticket for this Saturday! It's not too early for you, is it?"_

"_No, mama. School's almost over and I don't have many things to pack anyways."_

"_That's great dear! We can't wait to see you! We'll be waiting at the airport for you!"_

"_Thanks mama. I miss you."_

"_I miss you too. See you soon!"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**I have to leave to let you go**

"THIS SATURDAY?!" exclaimed Nanami over the phone.

"Ehehe. Well, yeah…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Miyu! You've got to be kidding me! That's too soon! Can't it be delayed?" asked Nanami as she, Aya, Santa and Nozumo watched Miyu sip her tea quietly.

"Yeah," continued Aya. "Couldn't you wait for the summer break to start? I mean, it's only a few months away –"

"No."

"W-what?" asked the whole gang, surprised by her sudden reply.

"I said **no**. I can't wait. I would go right now if I could."

"Don't make such a rash decision!" shouted Nozumo. "Think about things first!"

"…"

"So, Miyu, are you telling me that you're ready to leave behind all of your friends just because of a guy?" cried Nanami. "Aren't you stronger than that?!"

"It's not that easy…to be strong…" replied Miyu softly. "I've tried. Believe me, I've tried."

"Miyu…"

"And besides," she chirped, trying to change the atmosphere, "I think I need some change in my life. I need to develop as an individual; I need to find my own voice in a crowd of people. And, even though the journey with you guys has been fun so far," she smiled, "I need to embrace some change in life."

"I understand," said Santa, who hadn't spoken at all till then. "I hope you succeed," he continued cheerfully before leaving the room.

Seeing their raven-haired friend accept this fact, the others admitted defeat as well. "Yeah…hope you succeed," mumbled Nozumo as he made for the door as well.

"We'll miss you," said Aya as she followed Nozumo out the door.

"Keep in touch and come back to visit sometime," said Nanami as she hugged her blonde friend and left.

"Yeah…bye guys," mumbled Miyu as she poured another cup of tea for herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Eh? What are you guys doing here?" asked Miyu, surprised to see her friends waiting for her at the airport. The slightly depressed blonde was sporting a brown T-shirt and a pair of khaki pants. Her hair, though already very short, was tied up, causing a few loose strands of hair to adorn her porcelain face.

"Did you really think that we'd let you go without seeing you off?" asked Nanami, feigning hurt in a very dramatic manner. This caused the whole group to burst into laughter.

"Ahahaha! Nanami-chan! You really suck at acting!" said Miyu between laughs. "Anyways, guys, thanks for coming to see me off. It really means a lot to me," she continued, nearly tearing up.

"Aw, Miyu, don't cry," started Santa. This was followed by a group hug initiated by Nozumo and then a long, sad sigh following the blonde towards her gate.

_I'll see you soon._

On the other side of the airport, oblivious of his best friend's departure, Kanata was waiting for a certain raven haired girl to walk through the doors. _Just a while longer…_ he thought to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's Note:** As Bart Simpson usually says, "Aye Carumba!" OMG I think my writing is getting worse with every chapter! But, anyways, since u guys asked, I am trying my best to improve my writing for you :) I hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't worry; it'll be more interesting from now onwards.

Thanks to** -Angel'sbabyblue-**, **Sweetmint-Ruu**, **j0nsbdaniansRock1**, **ahvs** and **Michio** for your reviews. I value them a lot! Also, thanks to those who added my story to their story alert or favorites.

Next chapter coming up soon!


	3. It’s been a while…but we’ve made it

**Disclaimer:** I may own a lot of things….but Daa!Daa!Daa! is not one of them :(

**Story So Far:** _"Aw, Miyu, don't cry," started Santa. This was followed by a group hug initiated by Nozumo and then a long, sad sigh following the blonde towards her gate. _

_I'll see you soon._

_On the other side of the airport, oblivious of his best friend's departure, Kanata was waiting for a certain raven haired girl to walk through the doors. Just a while longer… he thought to himself._

**It's been a while…but we've made it**

"Say Cheese!" yelled the cameraman in an attempt to catch the attention of the year's chattery graduates. "Miss Mizuno–" he said in the irritated voice of a failure. "Can you **please** get them to shut up and look at the camera just **once**?!"

A smiling brunette turned towards her students and brought their conversations to a halt with the loudest whistle they had ever heard. Sighing, she continued, "Okay guys, now I know that you are as desperate to get this over with as Mr. Cameraman here," she said, smirking at the annoyed man behind the camera. "So, on the count of three –"

"Mizuno sensei," interrupted Nozumo, "why is it that a beautiful woman like you is not going to bless us with one last memory of you?"

"Hikarigaoka-kun? I-I don't seem to understand what you mean by that…" said the confused teacher.

"He means," explained Kanata in a bored manner, "that you should also join us in this picture."

"I see…" answered Mizuno as she walked towards the group of seventeen year olds, a smile adorning her radiant face.

"Ahhh," sighed the relieved cameraman. "Now that we're all ready –"

"Wait!" yelled Nozumo.

"What! What is it?!" the cameraman half yelled.

"I forgot the most important thing! Okame-chan!"

The white bird swooped down, showering roses over the girls as he made to land on his master's shoulder.

"Thank you, Hikarigaoka-kun, for the lovely flowers," said Mizuno-sensei. "Now, before Kurosu-kun's obsession over cameras gets the better of him," she continued, looking at a raven-haired boy eagerly waiting to check out the camera that the camera man was standing behind, "we'd better get this class picture taken. On the count of three - One…"

The girls adjusted their graduation gowns.

"Two…"

The boys stopped giving noogies to their friends and focused their attention on the camera.

"Three! Say Cheese!"

"Cheese!" exclaimed the graduates as caps went flying in the air.

"Picture perfect," smiled the cameraman.

"_You made it…class of 2007"_ Mizuno-sensei congratulated in almost a hush.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Cheers!" yelled the gang as they clanked their glasses together.

"Ahhh, I can't believe we made it this far," sighed Nanami.

"Yeah…" agreed the gang as they got lost in deep thought.

"Anyways!" chirped Aya, snapping everyone out of their bubbles, "have any of you heard from your colleges?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Nanami excitedly. "I got into medical college on a sports scholarship! Ten years from now, you will all know me as **Doctor** Tenchi Nanami!" she beamed.

"Wow, Nanami. That's great!" congratulated Santa. "As for me, well, let's say that you'll have an archeologist amongst you in a few years," he said, feeling proud of his achievement. "What about you Aya?"

"Oh! I've been dying to tell you guys! I'll actually be interning under Mikan-san for a year before I attend drama school! And, then, I'll go to broadway and (rantrantrant)…."

"Yes Aya, we get it" cut in Nanami even though the olive haired girl continued to rant on in the background. "So, what are you guys gonna do?" she asked, directing everyone's attention to Nozumo and Kanata.

"Well…I thought it'd be nice to try my hand at business for a while. Kanata here," he said, pointing at the quiet brunet, "is coming with me to America on an academic scholarship," he said.

"Really? America?! Wow, Kanata! What are you gonna study?"

"Uh, you know, the same thing as Nozumo…"

"In the same college!" exclaimed the blond excitedly.

"Niiiiice. So, when you guys leaving? When do we have to come see you off?" asked Santa.

"In a week. This is so exciting. Isn't it Kanata?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Exciting."

"Well, it's been fun but, if you haven't noticed, it's getting late. So, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Kanata?"

"Yes, Nanami?"

"Shall we?"

The brunet sighed. "Okay. So I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Both brunets walked in complete silence until they neared the park. Seeing the whole place empty, Nanami grabbed Kanata by his sleeve and dragged him towards the entrance. "It's been a while since we've hung out alone and…talked…" she said as they neared the empty swings.

"Ah! I knew you didn't want me to just walk you home!" whined the brunet.

"Sit!"

"Hmph!"

"Now, tell me what's wrong because **you know** that I'm not gonna leave until you do," ordered Nanami, taking a seat beside him.

"Nothing…"

"It's that bad, huh?"

Kanata gently rocked his swing back and forth. "Yeah…"

"You know," said Nanami, gazing at the stars decorating the sky, "if you need a shoulder to cry on…a friend to rely on…or just a bear hug," she said, smirking at the thought, "I'm right here," she ended, gently rocking her swing back and forth as well.

"It's nice to hear."

"I'm just telling you what you told me all these years, pal," she said, as she got up to leave.

"Wait," he said, getting up as well. "I guess I could use a bear hug after all…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys! How did you like it? For those of you that are confused, it has been 5 years since Miyu left for America. Nozumo and Kanata are going to, well, America for college but, for some reason, Kanata's depressed. You'll find out why next chapter :P

Thank you for all those that reviewed. Well, the two people that reviewed my second chapter :

**-Angel'sbabyblue-** and **ahvs**. I didn't expect any reviews since my second chapter was just a filler chapter and _**very**_ short :P So, thanks for making me happy :)

Well, my brother decided to help me with this chapter, so I hope you liked it. He's kinda gonna make me write the third one as soon as I post this one. And its 12:50 am. So, yeah.

But, please keep reading cause I've got some good ideas for the next chapter.

Happy reading and please keep reviewing!


	4. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer:** I….don't own Daa!Daa!Daa! So, please don't sue me :'(

**Story So Far: **_"You know," said Nanami, gazing at the stars decorating the sky, "if you need a shoulder to cry on…a friend to rely on…or just a bear hug," she said, smirking at the thought, "I'm right here," she ended, gently rocking her swing back and forth as well._

"_It's nice to hear."_

"_I'm just telling you what you told me all these years, pal," she said, as she got up to leave._

"_Wait," he said, getting up as well. "I guess I could use a bear hug after all…" _

**We meet again :)**

"Have I got my passport? And my ticket? What about my luggage?"

"**For the love of god!** Nozumo, you've got to stop worrying! We'll be fine!" exclaimed Kanata, a little agitated.

"Deep breath in, deep breath out, deep breath in, deep breath out….phew. Oh! Look at the pretty air hostesses! Who wants a rose?"

"Not so fast, lover boy!" smirked Nanami as she caught the blond boy by his collar. "I think you guys have to go right now," she added, pointing at the now open gate.

"Call us once you get there!" added Aya as she saw the young boys running towards the gate.

"We will!" they yelled over their shoulders.

Santa let out a depressed sigh.

"Feeling bad that they're leaving?" asked Nanami as Aya gently patted him on the back.

"It just…it just feels like our whole group is breaking apart…"

"Yeah…" agreed the girls. "But, we'll meet again someday," assured Nanami. "Hey, wanna go for some ice cream? It's really hot and I think I saw this old record store near one of the parlours…"

"I'll come!" exclaimed Santa enthusiastically.

"What about you, Aya?"

"Uh…I have to go over to Mikan-san's place in half an hour. But I guess she'll be sleeping long enough for me to grab an ice cream with you guys," she said, smiling.

"Okay! Then that's settled! Ice cream on me!" volunteered Nanami as the three remaining friends turned to go.

* * *

"Hey! You guys made it!" exclaimed Akira enthusiastically as she made her way over to the two exhausted boys. "It's been so long! How are you?" she asked as she hugged both of them.

Seeing her beautiful smile made Kanata's heart melt. _Yes. Coming here was worth it, _he thought happily. "We've been better," he answered, a smile adorning his face as well. That is, until he saw _him_.

"Hey guys," greeted a tall man as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's good to see you," he continued as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kanata, you know Mizuki, right?" asked Akira.

"Of course," replied the brunet indifferently, as memories of Akira's arrival with Mizuki in Japan 5 years ago replayed in his mind. _Of remember him! He's the reason as to why I didn't want to come here in the first place!_

"Um…" started Nozumo, clearly confused. "Kanata may know who you are…but I don't think **we've** been introduced," he said, gesturing to Mizuki and himself.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" cried Akira, jumping out of Mizuki's embrace. "Hikarigaoka-kun. **This** is Mizuki. My boyfriend -"

"Ahem," interrupted the tall raven haired man.

"Oh! Sorry!" exclaimed Akira, gently slapping her forehead. "My _fiancée_," she corrected, much to Kanata's dissappointment.

_Great. Just great,_ he thought sarcastically as the group headed towards the exit.

* * *

"So…waddya think?" she asked excitedly as she held her diamond ring up for the boys to see. It had been half an hour since they arrived in New York and had gotten into Mizuki's car, on the way to the 'awesome apartment' that Akira was blabbering on about.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…it's very pretty…"

"Hey, Kijyou-chan, when you were talking about our accommodations earlier, you said we were going to have roommates?" asked Nozumo, trying to distract Kanata.

"Oh! Yeah! Well, the apartment is pretty big 'cause it belongs to this really rich guy's daughter. You see, while hunting for apartments for you guys, I came across her ad in the paper. So, I met with her for coffee and, it turns out that she doesn't really care about the gender of the tenants since she has a friend staying with her as well. And, the good news is that they both are gonna go to the same college as you guys so she said she'd be happy to give you a tour of the place and all – Oh! We're here!" she piped. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? C'mon!" And, with that, she dragged a depressed Kanata and an amused Nozumo out of the car.

* * *

She was relaxing on her bed, reading a magazine when the intercom buzzer rang. Sighing, she placed the article she was reading on college fashion aside and got up to answer it.

"Hi! It's me, Akira. Remember?"

"Oh, yes, Akira-chan. How could I forget you?" she replied, tucking a lock of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear in the process.

"Well, I have some people that I'd like you to meet."

"Okay! Lemme just let you guys in," she said before pressing a button to unlock the gate downstairs.

"Thanks! We'll see you upstairs!"

"Sure thing, Akira-chan," she replied, before leaving the front door open for her guests. Hearing voices in the living room minutes later, she hurried out of the kitchen, with a tea tray perfectly balanced in her delicate hands.

"I'm so sorry for the delay," she apologized as she lay the tray down on the table. "You see, I thought that you guys wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow," she continued as she proceeded to pour four cups of tea. "So yeah…" she ended, finally looking up to take in the appearances of her guests.

"Wow!" she blurted out, lost in the cerulean eyes of one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen. "I mean!" she exclaimed, slapping the back of her head, embarrassed, "I'm Christine…"

* * *

Her amethyst eyes captivated him in such a way that he was rendered speechless. Her strawberry blonde hair was wrapped in a messy bun, with a few loose strands falling on her face. Though she was wearing a simple T-shirt and flannel pants, she looked gorgeous. He realized that she was lightly hitting the back of her head with her hand, causing her bun to come loose. He felt like he could just gaze at her forever if he was given the choice. As far as he remembered, no one had ever had such an effect on him – _wait a minute! She's saying something! What did she say? And why is Akira nudging me?!_

"Hey! Aren't you gonna tell Chris your name?" asked Akira, continuing to nudge him out of his trance.

"Oh! Y-yeah! It's Nozumo!" he said, producing a lavender rose for her.

"Th-Thanks…" she said as she shyly accepted the flower. "It's very pretty…"

"It's the only color I have that nearly matches your eyes," he replied, making her blush.

"Ahem!" interrupted Akira.

"Oh! Forgive me! I completely forgot to ask your name!" she exclaimed, now turning to the brunet.

"…Kanata…" he said in an unenthusiastic manner.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both," said Chris sincerely. "I guess I'll go put this," she said, displaying the rose for everyone to see, "in some water. Please help yourselves to some tea before it gets cold," she added over her shoulder as she disappeared into her room.

* * *

"Oh my god! It's already 5:30!" exclaimed Akira, looking at her watch. "Thanks for volunteering to show them around Chris," she thanked as she stood up to go. "The tea was lovely and I **have** to get the recipe for that cake!" she added enthusiastically, as Chris showed her to the door.

"Sure! I'll email it to you, okay?" she said as Akira descended the stairs and got into Mizuki's car. As the car drove off, the whole apartment quieted down.

"um…" _Geez it's never been this quiet over here! Even when I'm reading alone I can always hear some form of life at home :(_

"Heh…" _the silence is sorta awkward…Should I say something to distract Chris and Kanata?_

"…" _Oh, Akira's gone now…_so w_hy did I agree to come here anyway?_

"So…Chris! Tell us more about yourself!" Nozumo enthused, trying to get rid of the awkward silence that filled the apartment.

"Huh? Oh, well…um, my full name is Christine Hanakomachi. My mother's a French Heiress. My dad's a businessman. I moved to New York with my dad about 5 years ago, after my parent's divorce. And…oh yeah! I got this apartment as a gift for my high school graduation."

"You…got this **huge** **apartment**…for _graduation_?" asked Nozumo and Kanata, stunned.

"Yeah…its cause my father can't concentrate on taking care of me with all his work and my mom can't leave her place to come look after me since I'm not going to France for college. But, it'll be fine since I'm old enough to take care of myself. But, enough about me. How about you guys?" she asked, trying to divert attention from her lonely life.

"Well…I'm half Italian…but I've been brought up in Japan. My Papi wanted me to embrace my Japanese side after my mother died. So, we moved back to Japan when I was 12."

"Oh…I'm so sorry about your mother."

"Don't be. It's not your fault and, anyways, I know she's still looking after me from above."

Chris smiled before turning towards Kanata. "And, what about you?"

"Well…" started Kanata, "I live in Saionji Temple in Heiomachi – my dad's a monk, you see. This is the first time I've come anywhere out of Heiomachi, let alone Japan."

"You miss it there, don't you?" she asked.

"Very much."

"Hm…how about we eat Japanese food for dinner tonight? You know, to get a little taste of home all the way out here?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" chimed in Nozumo. "All I've eaten for the past15 hours is airplane food and I'm _longing_ for something that is actually edible."

"Great, then let's go shopping for the groceries. That way you guys will get to see the supermarket. Oh! And there's also this Japanese market we should stop by –"

"Sounds fun…but I think I'm gonna pass" said Kanata.

"Eh? Is there a problem of any sort?"

"Well…I don't think I'm feeling well right now. Must be because of the tiring journey. Why don't you show Hikarigaoka around today and I can follow you to the market the next time we're outta groceries?"

"Sure. Please take some rest in the bedroom on the left. There's a medicine box in a cabinet in the bathroom and, if you need anything, here's my cell number. Well then, Nozumo-kun, I guess we should go before it gets darker," Chris said before she and Nozumo exited her apartment and got into her car.

"Wow! Christine's car is gorgeous!"

"Hehe, well, it was a birthday present from my mother…"

* * *

Kanata rummaged through his suitcase until he found his walkman. "I could use a break from all this quiet…now for some shut-eye," he said as he rounded the corner to the left.

* * *

"Eh? 5 missed calls? I guess I left my phone on silent…let's see one missed call from Simone, 2 from Monique and 2 from…oh crap! That's right! I forgot to tell her that our roommates have already come! How could I have been so stupid and forgetful?!" exclaimed Chris as she dialed her friend's number. _Dammit! Why is it that she never picks up when I really need to talk to her?_

"Is there a problem, Christine?" questioned Nozumo seeing the girl's frustrated expression.

"Ah, well, um…you see…"

* * *

"So, um…that was fun…"said a 20 year old male as he accompanied his date to the front door of her apartment at about 7:00 pm.

"I'm so sorry George! I never meant to ruin your perfectly new shirt like that! Usually, I'm not this clumsy…" apologized the girl examining the man who looked like he was run over by a stampede of kids carrying ice cream, drinks and hot dogs with lots of mustard on them and wanted to be anywhere but here.

"…"

"Well, then…" she said, fiddling with her keys. Taking this as his cue to kiss her, George leant in while she turned around, opened the door, hastily said "good night" and slammed the door shut on his face.

"Argh!" _Seriously, who would marry this kind of a girl? I'm telling my parents that I'm backing out!_ he thought as he made his way to his car.

Seeing his car drive off down the street, she let out a sigh of relief. Hearing the phone ring 5 minutes later, her sigh turned into a big smile.

"Hello?"

"**Miyu…its mama…"**

"Eh? Mama? What happened? You sound depressed."

"**How can I not be Miyu? This is the 5****th**** suitor that has rejected you."**

_Banzai!_ "EH?! Why mama?" she asked, trying her best to sound shocked and surprised. "And I even tried my best to be the perfect date," she continued in a depressed tone. "Oh, well. I guess it wasn't meant to be so, uh, give my love to dad and see ya," she rushed, trying to end the conversation before any further developments.

"**Not so fast, Miyu. I know what you did and I know that you did it on purpose. And let me tell you that I'm not going to give up this easily. We still have many eligible bachelors here and I will make sure that you are married by the time you are 20."**

_Dammit! She figured my charade out? Sigh…_ "Um…"

"**Come on, Miyu. Why can't you at least try and get along with your dates? Give them a chance. Who knows, maybe you might take an interest to one of them?"**

"…"

"**Please?"**

_Damn, I hate it when she uses that tone. _"Fine." _You skilled emotional blackmailer, you!_

"**Yay! So, then I'll send you your next suitor –"**

"Only on one condition."

"**Eh?"**

"I get to decide my next suitor AND the day and time that he can come and see me"

"**But –"**

"Don't worry, mama. I'm not going to trick you guys or anything. I'll definitely choose a suitor from your enormous list and I will give him a 'chance'. Its just that I want to have a say in this."

"…"

"Please?"

"**Sigh, okay. I can't refuse when you use that tone now, can I?"**

_Hehe. Like mother, like daughter…or something along those lines. _"Thanks mom!"

"**Well, then, I'll be sending you the list and the guys' pictures tomorrow morning. Please have a look through them."**

"Yes mom. So, then, good night."

"**Good night, dear. Dad gives his love to you too"**

_Sigh…life isn't always fair but this is fair enough for now. Now, where did Chris-chan go?_

* * *

"Eh?! Miyu-chi is your room mate?!"

"So I guess you guys know her then?"

"Well, yeah, we used to be her classmates 5 years ago. Didn't she ever talk about us?"

"..."

"She didn't mention us even once???"

"I'm sorry…I don't really recall her saying your names. I, do, however, remember a Nanami-chan and an Aya-chan that she used to miss dearly. But it's also been 3 years since I heard their names too…"

_Why…did Miyu-chi want to forget all of us?_

* * *

"Chris-chan! I have happy news for you! Where are you?" asked Miyu as she searched the whole house for her best-friend. When she got no reply, the blonde rounded the corner to her room to change. "Geez, woman. Are you buried behind that magazine of yours again?" _Ugh! Skirts still aren't my type…I should return this frilly spectacle back to that idiot for fear of it contaminating my room with its utter frilliness, _she thought as she slipped on a pair of shorts and observed the skirt that she borrowed from Chris at arm's length.

"Okay, Chris-chan, I know that you never go anywhere on Saturdays so don't pretend you're not home! I'm coming in!" she yelled, turning the knob to her friend's bedroom. Seeing the bump under the covers of the bed, she smirked. _Oh, so she's feigning sleep, eh? C'mon, Chris-chan. Do you really think I'll fall for this trick when I __**know **__that you never sleep at this time?!_ _Well, then she deserves my little 'present' _she thought as she tiptoed towards the bed. _3…2…1 and_

"ATTACK!"

* * *

He was listening to some song he didn't remember the name of when he felt like the wind was knocked out of him. Then, something heavy was sitting on top of him AND he was being tickled.

_What the…?_

* * *

It was odd enough that the laughter didn't sound like Chris' but then two hands reached from under the covers and seized her by the waist. The next thing she knew, she was being pinned to the bed by…

_eh? That's definitely not Chris!_

_What the…?_

"What the heck?" asked the owner of a very familiar pair of hazel brown eyes staring into her confused and shocked emerald irises?

* * *

"Ah, well, she has some 'business' to take care of so I'm not even expecting her home till eight," explained Chris to Nozumo as she turned the key to unlock the front door.

"I see…" he replied, still lost deep in thought about Miyu. That is, until he heard someone yell:

"MERCY! HAVE MERCY!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay. That's the best I can do for now. *Hides behind something strong to dodge any rotten tomatos*

I am so so so so so sorry! I know I haven't updated for a while(since last July, to be precise) but I guess you've all figured that it is either due to:

**A.** School

**B.** Writer's block

Or

**C.** Lack of willpower to do anything, i.e. my procrastination abilities kicked in :P

But, now that I've solved problems, B and C, it'll just take 6 more months before I graduate and get kicked out of the house and into college (hopefully?)

Wait. Why am I boring you with my life story? I shall get straight to answering your reviews and degrading the quality of my writing (:P) :

Thank you so much to:

**StoryBookDreams:** Well, I think I prolly replied to your review long ago but if I didn't, then here it is again (Hopefully this chapter should have answered the question for you…but just in case) – Miyu could be a little part of the reason as to why Kanata's depressed but its mostly due to the fact that, when Kanata went to the airport to tell his childhood crush that he liked her….she ended up having a boyfriend. So, Kanata wasn't very keen on staying in America…near Akira or her boyfriend. But now he's even more depressed because she's going to marry the guy :(

**ahvs:** Oh, damn. Now that I think of it, it does seem like Kanata and Nanami had something going on….idk really…I never intended it to look that way. But I'd just like to think of it as the closeness of friendship. I love Nanami's role as a best friend here and I recently realized that there are **no** fics focusing on her (well, none that she's starring in…:P). I shall end my reply to you here for fear of rambling and digressing :p

**j0nsbdaniansRock1****:** Again…I really didn't intend it to turn out that way. Hm, but maybe I should try my hand at writing a KanataxNanami fanfic. Whaddya think?

**Sweetmint-Ruu:** I am going to cry because – THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LOVING THIS CHAPTER and I AM SO SORRY I KILLED THIS CHAPTER. I swear, I have lost my ability to include setting, proper descriptions and probably even develop the characters properly :( Please don't hate me. I swear I will fix this when I have the time *hopes* Oh! And, btw, I love your username. Its so cute 3

**-Angel'sbabyblue-** Thank you so much for waiting for the next chapter! **Hopefully** I answered your question and didn't disappoint you :(

**Newbie23:** You gave me the strength to continue the next chapter. I swear I was going to give up before :S

**AnimeGurl-KimiChi****:** Haha I loved the last part of your review :P And hopefully I didn't disappoint you. Yay! I updated :D

**Raven Serpentine**** :** Thanks so much for reviewing. You also gave me the strength to continue :D

And I love your name as well. It sounds very Harry Potter to me but its cool and unique in its own way :)

And to all those who added my story to their Alert list and their Favorite list (cause I still get an email notifying me of this from time to time): Thank you so much for making me happy! I hope you like this chapter.

*If you guys have any questions or comments regarding this chapter, feel free to send me a review. **Criticism is highly encouraged**. A writer wants suggestions for improvement as much as he/she wants the love of his/her readers :P

So, Happy Reading and please keep reviewing!

**P.S: **I'm thinking of redoing a few of the previous chapters because some of them really sucked. Like, I don't really get whey I presented Miyu as a crybaby instead of the tough weed that she was meant to be in this story. Please tell me your thoughts on that :)


	5. Please Read

Hey Guys! I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in AGES! Well, exams and homework and other stuff came up.

Exams are still going on so I'm gonna have to disappoint you in saying I can't update any stories till May. But then – yayyy! I'll be updating almost every day after the 25th :D

The reason I'm posting this as an update is cause…well, I don't know if any of you guys check my account profile (I don't blame ya – its pretty mundane as of now). But here's the message:

I am so damn happy that you guys review my story :D

And I can't believe so many of you have actually added Love Blossoms to your Story Alert/Favorite Story List :D

But, that's the thing. And I don't mean to sound like those authors that won't proceed to write the next chapter until they get a certain amount of reviews…but I've only got 21 reviews so far…and a gazillion story alert additions from you guys. So, to those people who have added my story to their story alert list (I really appreciate that, btw): **Can you please please please at least criticize my story a bit too? And I don't just mean the usual: Yay! I loved it! Gimme more or update soon ones. I mean actual: Hey, I really liked this one, but you know, maybe you could improve it by changing so and so aspect of this story)**

I hope I haven't offended you guys or discouraged new readers from adding Love Blossoms to their alert list – its just that, the more reviews I get, the more feedback I get on my story and, hence, a better chance for me to post better quality work. You know what they say: there's always room for improvement :)

So, pretty please – Press the very appealing green button below and leave me an opportunity to improve myself :D

3 6Angelica9


End file.
